1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and, more particularly, to a prize-awarding game machine.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional prize-awarding game machine includes a booth, a slot apparatus and a claw. The booth includes a chamber defined therein for containing prizes, an opening through which the prizes can be released from the chamber, and a chute extending from the chamber to the opening. The slot apparatus is attached to the booth. At least one coin or token must be inserted into the slot apparatus before the claw can be maneuvered to fetch at least one of the prizes and release the prize onto the chute. However, the chance of successfully fetching a prize and releasing the prize onto the chute is low. Very soon, a user could be discouraged from playing with the game machine.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.